When Bakura had to clean his room
by Misura
Summary: Will Bakura succeed yet again in evading having to clean his room? Or will Ryou prevail this time? [BxR]


When Bakura had to clean his room

Warnings/notes : slightly weird, Ryou/Bakura, oocness, heavy flirting

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 18th july 2003, by Misura.

This fic can be seen as a companion-fic to 'When Yugi had to clean his room'. I may write more like this one.

**********

It was a warm, lazy afternoon, like so many others. Bakura and Ryou were home alone, since Ryou's father was off on one of his expeditions again, leaving his son in charge of the household.

In theory, he and Bakura would share the chores, with the sole exception of cooking. The kitchen was forbidden territory for the yami after it had nearly burned down once due to his attempt to make a surprise-breakfast for his hikari.

In practice, Ryou did everything. Somehow, Bakura always managed to wriggle out of having to do anything. Ryou wasn't entirely sure how his yami managed it over and over again, but he was determined things would end differently today.

Today, he would see Bakura *do* something.

"Were you looking for someone?" A familiar voice informed.

"Ah yes, yami. It so happens I was. And it seems I found him." Ryou's smile faded as he noticed Bakura's clothing. His mouth went dry as the blood rushed to his cheeks (and to some other part of his body he preferred not to think about).

"You were looking for *me*?" Bakura's eyes were way too wide and innocent as he smirked.

When his yami leaned closer, Ryou had a bit of trouble recalling why he had been looking for the yami. There had been a reason - a practical one- but what was it again? 

"Yami ... " he whispered.

Bakura grinned. "Something you want, hikari?"

Ryou took a step back, feeling his head slowly clear. Ah yes. "You have to clean your room."

Bakura's grin abruptly disappeared, to be replaced by a scowl.

"Says who? Foolish mortal, I will send you to the Shadow Realm for telling me what to do!" He declared dramatically, while taking a step forwards. Ryou took a step backwards, not so much because he thought his yami would do as he threatened but more because it was hard to keep a cool head when Bakura was near.

"Yami, go clean your room." He folded his arms, glaring at Bakura. "I'm sick and tired of having to do everything by myself around here. The least you can do is keep your own corner of this house in order."

"I'm busy with other things!" Bakura snarled. "You do it, if you want it so badly." There were a lot of things he would do for his hikari, but cleaning wasn't one of them. Bakura preferred to do things a little more ... heroic. Like saving Ryou from some horrible fate.

Somehow, he didn't think a dirty house would ever pose a serious threat to his hikari. Besides, cleaning was so ... boring. No fun at all.

"Like what? Watching TV? You're going to clean your room right now." Ryou said sternly. "Or no sex for a week." he added.

Bakura blinked. This element of their almost daily argument was new. It even worried him a little. "Awwww, hikari! You can't mean that." Unfortunately, he knew his hikari well enough by now to know that Ryou *did* mean it. This might get harder than usual.

Still, he was determined not to be reduced to domestic chores. With his kind of luck, that annoying Yugi and his yami would just 'happen to' drop by in the instant he took up the duster. And while the Pharaoh might have aided him once, this didn't mean he wanted the man to find any reason to mock him any more than he already did.

Swinging his hips just a wee little bit, he approached his hikari. "Don't be so mean to me, Ryou-chan." He gave his voice a tearful edge, careful not to whine. 

Whining annoyed people. Making them believe you were about to start crying, even if the rational part of their mind *knew* you wouldn't worked on their feelings.

"Do it, Bakura! I'm serious this time. Don't think I can't spend 24 hours without having you ravish me." Ryou backed away as his yami stalked him, Bakura's eyes still those of someone punished for something while innocent.

The yami hid his grin as he noticed the reduction in time. From one week, to one day. He would probably be able to live through that, if he wouldn't enjoy it one bit. Perhaps if he applied a little more pressure, he would manage to reduce the time even more?

Ryou felt panicked for a moment as his back touched the wall, leaving him no more space to retreat to. Bakura halted for a moment, before closing in, moving like a predator closing in for the kill. Their mindlink flickered to life briefly as Bakura made sure his hikari wasn't really afraid.

Something of how their earlier discussion about the subject of cleaning had ended started to come back to Ryou. He nervously licked his lips.

"If you don't go right now, I won't have you touch me for the next uhm ten - " Bakura shut him up with a bruising kiss, that vanished most rational thoughts from his mind.

"Ten seconds?" Bakura proposed slyly. "You're hard on me, koi. But your word is my command."

Ryou gasped, still a bit dizzy from the kiss. "Uhm." was all he could manage.

Bakura chuckled and put his arms around his hikari, staring into chocolate-brown eyes that were slightly glazed. "Oooh, hikari. Can't you clean my room for me? Just this once?"

"You say that ... every ... time." Ryou panted.

Bakura frowned slightly. It seemed his hikari was still a bit too capable of rational thoughts. He'd have to do something about that before asking again.

He bended his head closer, until their lips were almost touching, then raised his mouth up to Ryou's ear. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he whispered.

Ryou shivered, but vehemently shook his head, not trusting his voice anymore.

Bakura sighed, lowering his head to stare directly into his hikari's eyes.

"Pretty please with *me* on top?" He brushed his lips over Ryou's in a soft, teasing kiss.

"A-all right then. But this is the last time." Ryou stammered, while Bakura tried not to look too smug. He felt the familiar stab of guilt at manipulating his hikari like this, then proceeded to kiss Ryou, steering them slowly to Ryou's perfeclty cleaned room, intent on messing it up a little.

~OWARI~


End file.
